mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król Sombra
Król Sombra (z ang. King Sombra, z hiszp. sombra - cień) — jednorożec, który pojawił się w dwóch pierwszych odcinkach sezonu trzeciego, "Kryształowe Królestwo". Dawny władca i tyran Kryształowego Królestwa gnębiący jego mieszkańców swoimi despotycznymi rządami. Strącony z tronu oraz zamieniony w cień na tysiąc lat przed głównym czasem akcji przez Lunę i Celestię. Udało mu się niestety powrócić, nie zdołał jednak przejąć ponownie kontroli nad Królestwem, gdyż został ostatecznie zniszczony dzięki mocy Kryształowego Serca. Powstawanie i design W lipcu 2012, scenarzysta M.A. Larson napisał na swoim Twitterze, odnośnie do zdjęcia Króla Sombry z quizu: "Ciekawe. Czytałem o nim w scenariuszu, ale nigdy go nie widziałem." Wpis M.A Larsona na Twitterze. Wygląd Król Sombra jest jednorożcem, który posiada unikalny design rogu. Jest on dość długi, zakrzywiony (jak u nosorożca), ma małą dziurkę i czerwone zakończenie, zaś dalsza jego część jest szara tak jak sierść ogiera. Grzywa króla faluje i posiada czarną barwę, identycznie jest w przypadku jego bardzo krótkiego ogona. Sombra ma dwa ostre kły, a jego oczy mają niezwykłą dla kucyków czerwoną barwę, natomiast naczyniówka prawdopodobnie ma kolor zielony. Czasami z jego oczu wyłania się fioletowy dym. Król Sombra nosi srebrną zbroję, która pokrywa jego pierś, nogi i szyję, zwieńczając się na głowie czymś w rodzaju korony. Dodatkiem do zbroi jest czerwona peleryna obszyta królewską futrzaną lamówką. Kiedy na ekranie widnieje jego bok, nie widać na nim znaczka. Możliwe, że król po prostu go nie posiada. W postaci cienia jedyną widoczną częścią ciała mrocznego ogiera jest jego głowa wraz z promieniejącymi "czarną magią" oczami. Otoczony jest wtedy czarnym dymem. Magia thumb|Mroczna magia Króla Sombry Aura rogu Króla jest koloru fioletowo-zielonego z czarnymi iskrami, ponieważ dysponuje on czarną magią. Nie jest to do końca aura; można powiedzieć, że to zielono-fioletowy dym z czarnymi iskrami. Również rzecz na której używa magii, ma taki kolor. Co ciekawe, Księżniczka Celestia doskonale potrafi ją naśladować. Jego róg potrafi się zregenerowaćGdy róg został odłamany, potem normalnie odrósł. Przedstawienie w serii Początki thumb|left|Pierwszy wizerunek Króla Sombry Twilight Sparkle ma do zaliczenia test, by przejść na wyższy poziom studiów. W tym celu Księżniczka Celestia, ma dla niej specjalne zadanie. Opowiada jej o Kryształowym Królestwie, którym panował jednorożec, którego serce było czarne jak noc. W retrospekcji Celestii okazuje się, że Królestwo ma wielką moc, zły król ponad 1000 lat temu przejął całkowitą władzę nad nim i z kryształowych kucyków zrobił niewolników. Widać jak ciągną ciężkie łańcuchy, a król bezlitośnie patrzy na nędzę kucyków. Nagle pojawiają się cienie sylwetek Księżniczek Luny i Celestii. Używają one magii Elementów Harmonii i zostaje 'zrzucony' z tronu oraz przybiera postać cienia. Księżniczki zsyłają go na mroźną północ. Celestia wspomina także, że król zdążył obaczyć Królestwo klątwą, przez co znikło z powierzchni Equestrii. Celestia unosi kryształ i mówi, że jeśli Królestwo jest pełne miłości i nadziei ma to korzyść dla całej Equestrii. Jeśli jednak zapanuje strach i nienawiść, prawdopodobnie zły Król Sombra wróci do władzy i zniewoli tamtejsze kucykiNie możemy być pewni o co dokładnie chodzi Celestii, ponieważ Księżniczka pokazuje tylko magię Króla i wyrastają czarne kryształy. Jednak w drugiej części odcinka mówi, jeśli zapanuje strach i nienawiść, będzie źle. Widać doskonale, że Księżniczka potrafi naśladować magię Króla. Pierwsze pojawienie się w postaci cienia thumb|right|Próba zaatakowania Króla Sombry Twilight razem z przyjaciółkami dotarły do Królestwa. Gdy są na przystanku i wychodzą na zewnątrz, okazuje się, że panuje tam mróz. Czeka na nich Shining Armor. Informuje kucyki, że nie tylko Królestwo powróciło i pojawia się czarna mgła, z której wyłaniają się zielono - czarne oczy, oraz sylwetka i zaczyna gonić kucyki. Gdy już dobiegają, Shining Armor zatrzymuje się i kieruje się w stronę Króla. Atakuje Sombrę magią, lecz ten robi unik, a potem jeszcze raz używa magii, a czarna mgła pochłania ogiera. Kucyki są bezpiecznie, a potem dołącza brat Twilight. Sombra tak zaczarował jego róg, że nie ma możliwości czarowania. Kiedy kucyki spotykają już Księżniczkę Cadance, Shining Armor tłumaczy im, że używa ona magii by szerzyć miłość i światło bo to właśnie one nas chronią. Przez to Księżniczka jest coraz słabsza. Mimo, że Shining Armor chciał jej pomóc, to Król Sombra potrafi przełamać jego zaklęcia. Sombra wzbudza strach thumb|left|Próba przypomnienia sobie dawnych czasów... na marnePóźniej Twilight stara się przesłuchać kryształowe kucyki i dowiedzieć się czegoś o ich historii i jak zatrzymać złego Króla. Jedna z nich, kiedy próbuje sobie coś przypomnieć, widzi złe oczy Króla i od razu panikuje, że woli nie pamiętać co działo się podczas jego panowania. Próba przedostania się do Królestwa Kiedy bariera ochronna Cadance znikła, ponieważ Księżniczka osłabła, Król zbliża się do Królestwa. Jego róg jednak zostaje ścięty przez ponowne użycie magii by utworzyć barierę i kawałek rogu spada na stronę Królestwa i wchłania się w ziemię. Potem, gdy Twilight rusza, by znaleźć Kryształowe Serce, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie został wchłonięty róg wyrasta czarny kryształ, który zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać po całym Królestwie. Cierpliwe ataki na Królestwo Twilight odnajduje salę tronową. Przypomina jej się kryształ, który wznosiła Celestia i gdy użyła magii Króla Sombry, zmienił on kolor. Twilight używa tej samej magii, by dowiedzieć się jak wyglądał zamek podczas jego władzy. Magia uderza w wielki kryształ podobny do tego, który trzymała Celestia i w podłodze pokazuje się długie zejście w dół. Twilight nazywa to małą sztuczką autorstwa Celestii. Twilight schodzi po schodach, by sprawdzić jak jest głęboko. Gdy kamień po kilku sekundach dopiero dotknął dna, woła Spike'a, by zobaczył co się dzieje na dworze. Król Sombra powoli zaczyna atak na Królestwo, zamieniając już wejście. thumb|right|Wizja Twilight, o przegranej Twilight na dole odnajduje drzwi, które prowadzą do najgorszych koszmarów utworzonych przez magię Króla. W najgorszym koszmarze Twilight oblała test i przegrała z Królem Sombrą. Pod wpływem jego uroku ma zielone oczy tak jak Sombra, potem Spike, który widzi jak Twilight go odsyła. Ostatecznie, Twilight ze Spikiem odnajdują Kryształowe Serce w najwyższej części pałacu. Gdy Twilight staje na specjalnie zaczarowanej podłodze uruchamia coś podobnego do alarmu. Król Sombra doskonale wie co to znaczy i zamyka ją w pułapce. Twilight, używając magii próbuje się wydostać, jednak gdy jest po drugiej stronie pułapki, magia Króla 'cofa' ją z powrotem. Twilight każe Spike'owi zanieść Kryształowe Serce Księżniczce. Przedostanie się do Królestwa i atak thumb|left|Król spogląda na kryształowego kucyka Cadance już opadła z sił i bariera znika. Jeden z kryształowych kucyków krzyczy, że on powrócił i tego nie wytrzyma. Jako cień, pojawia się Król Sombra. Spike próbuje przedostać się do Księżniczki Cadance, by dać jej Serce i krzyczy, że je ma. Król Sombra słysząc to, od razu rusza w stronę Spike'a, taranując wszystko przed sobą. Całkowita zagłada thumb|right|Król Sombra zostaje ostatecznie pokonanyW końcu przybiera postać jednorożca, gdy jest już blisko Serca, które Spike niechcący opuścił. Jednak, Shining Armor rzuca Cadance w stronę Serca i je łapie. Wygłasza ona mowę, w towarzystwie kryształowych kucyków. Magia Serca sprawia, że Król Sombra zostaje pokonany na dobre. Roztrzaskał się na kawałki, pod wpływem światła z Kryształowego Serca, wraz z jego ciemnymi kryształami. Kucykowe dyscypliny Zostaje krótko wspomniany w odcinku "Kucykowe dyscypliny", przez Rainbow Dash, gdy ta dowiaduje się o przyjeździe inspektora igrzysk do Kryształowego Królestwa. Znaczki raz jeszcze thumb|right|200px|Sombra w alternatywnej rzeczywistości rządził Kryształowym KrólestwemW wyniku zatrzymania ponaddźwiękowego bum Rainbow Dash przez Starlight Glimmer, Twilight oraz Spike znaleźli się w alternatywnej Equestrii, w której król Sombra rządził Kryształowym Królestwem. Applejack opowiedziała alikornowi, że gdy znów pojawiło się Królestwo, a zły jednorożec wyszedł ze swojego więzienia, rozpoczęła się wojna z Equestrią. Zmuszał on poddanych Kryształowego Królestwa do walki z wojskiem Equestrii. Powrót i ponowna klęska Za sprawą Grogara w odcinku Początek końca powraca do życia. Nie zgadza się jednak na połączenie sił i w postanawia w pojedynkę dokonać zemsty i odbić Kryształowe Królestwo. W ekspresowym tempie zniewala całe miasto, lecz równie szybko i łatwo zostaje pokonany przez główną szóstkę korzystającą z Klejnotów Harmonii i Spike'a. Pierwszy atak okazuje się być jedynie blefem. Kucyki nieświadomie zaprowadzają króla do Drzewa Harmonii: źródła mocy Klejnotów, które zostaje od razu przez niego zniszczone. Więzi kucyki w kręgu z kryształów i rusza na podbój Equestrii, czyniąc z mieszkańców Ponyville swoich żołnierzy-zombie. Jak by tego było mało, bez Drzewa Harmonii rośliny z Everfree zaczęły zagrażać miasteczku. Księżniczki Celestia i Luna przybywają, by pomóc uporać się z roślinnością, zostawiając Canterlot bez stosownej obrony. Walka z Sombrą pozostaje w kopytach głównej szóstki. Cała grupa teleportuje się pod bramę miasta, gdzie napotykają opór ze strony zniewolonych mieszkańców miasta. Pomimo prób nie udaje się ich uwolnić, więc główne bohaterki ponownie teleportują się, tym razem do samego zamku. Tam w końcu spotykają Discorda, który niechętnie udziela pomocy, jednak ostatecznie dosięga go jeden z pocisków Sombry i pada na ziemię. "Ostatkiem sił" przekonuje kucyki, że choć nie mają Klejnotów, same są w stanie przeciwstawić się królowi, bowiem najsilniejszą magią jest ich przyjaźń. Twilight i jej przyjaciółki przekonane poruszającą przemową Discorda wspólnymi siłami raz jeszcze unicestwiają złego władcę. Kolejny kryzys w Equestrii zostaje zażegnany. Wprawdzie później okazuje się, że Discord jedynie udawał rannego i w dowolnej chwili mógł sam wszystko załatwić, jednak chciał po prostu dodać kucykom wiary we własne siły. Tak czy siak Sombra poniósł klęskę. Przez jego zbytnią pewność siebie legion zagłady Grogara będzie musiał zrealizować swoje prawdziwe plany z jednym członkiem mniej. Cytaty Karta kolekcjonerska thumb|Karta z Królem Pojawiła się karta kolekcjonerska, z wizerunkiem Króla Sombry. Karta jest jednak w języku angielskim. Odwrót karty, w tłumaczeniu polskim: "Po przekształceniu w cień i wygnaniu na mroźną północ 1000 lat temu, ten czarno-szary jednorożec szuka zemsty! Wzbudza strach w sercach kryształowych kucyków, a to łatwo zrozumieć powód! Sombra szybko wrócił, jednak został pokonany przez Księżniczkę Cadance i moc Kryształowego Serca. Niektórzy sądzą, że jego róg pozostał ale czas pokaże czy wróci z powrotem". Ciekawostki thumb|right|Twilight używa czarnej magii *Posiada kły jak Królowa Chrysalis. *Kolor jego oczu co chwilę się zmienia. Raz ma zielone, raz białe w zależności od emocji. *Jego róg różni się przechyleniem i zaczerwieniem od innych jednorożców. Możliwe, że to od czarnej magii, którą włada. Nie ma również na nim obrysu i pasków. *W momencie, gdy został pokonany, można było zauważyć, że jego róg pozostał cały. *Sombra może być aluzją do Saurona z filmu Władca Pierścieni. *W odcinku Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, Twilight, by przemienić miksturę na białą używa czarnej magii Sombry. *W odcinku Znaczki raz jeszcze, gdy Sombrze faluje peleryna, widać, że nie posiada on znaczka, jak inne kucyki. *Jego ,,zwyczajna" aura rogu ma kolor czerwony. Można to zobaczyć przez chwilę w odcinku Znaczki raz jeszcze. Gry Sombra jest jednym z bohaterów gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS posiadającym dwie wersje. Po kupieniu Mane 6 dostajemy pierwszego Króla Sombrę, który mieszka w kryształowym zamku w Canterlot. Dostajemy go od razu z pięcioma gwiazdkami. Drugiego otrzymamy po wypełnieniu wszystkich zadań w Kryształowym Królestwie i tam on mieszka. Galeria de:Sombra en:King Sombra es:Rey Sombra it:Re Sombra pt:Rei Sombra ru:Король Сомбра Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Antagoniści